Funtime Foxy
:For info on Funtime Foxy's Original counterpart Male click here. Funtime Foxy is an antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. It is a Funtime redesign of the original Foxy. Appearance Funtime Foxy's appears to be the same as Foxy from the first game with the majority of it fur colored white. It wears a pink garment and has a pink snout with three small purple dots and a smallish black nose, three small fluffs of fur on top of it head, pink toes and stomach, and pink inside it ears and around it eyes, and at the tip of the tail. It has bright pink cheeks and a red bow tie. It also has long, sharp pink nails and the entire head is shown to have moving faceplates. Unlike the normal counterpart of Foxy, has 5 fingers. Like Funtime Freddy, Funtime Foxy has a small round speaker on its chest Role in Sister Location Funtime Foxy appears in the Funtime Auditorium and can attack the player in Night 3 while they attempt to crawl to the Parts and Services room. The player must constantly flash Funtime Foxy while moving, otherwise Foxy will kill them. Upon returning from the Parts/Service Room, Foxy will eventually jumpscare the player, unavoidably, as this leads into Night 4. On Night 5, Foxy will eventually become part of Ennard. Their role in murdering children is possibly luring them away by imitating their parents. Gallery Funtime_Foxy's_Full_Body.gif|Funtime Foxy on Stage at Circus Baby's Pizza World. Foxy.PNG|Funtime Foxy as they appear in the Extras Menu. funtimefoxyblueprint.png|Funtime Foxy's blueprint. Lolbit.png|The Lolbit mask that replaces the Ennard mask on a rare occurance. Funtime Foxy in the Dark.png|Funtime Foxy in the dark. Funtime Foxy Jumpscare.gif|Funtime Foxy's Jumpscare. Screen Shot 2016-10-17 at 5.35.51 PM.png|Funtime Foxy's remains. Trivia *Funtime Foxy is the only counterpart of Foxy that doesn't show endoskeleton legs. **Funtime Foxy is also Foxy's only counterpart that possesses a tail. *As shown in the "Making Foxy" section of the Extras, Funtime Foxy was originally going to be white and purple instead of white and pink. * Apart from Funtime Freddy, Funtime Foxy is one of the only characters that came from the original Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria line. This is quite unusual, as in the past, Freddy has been in partnership with Bonnie and Chica rather than Foxy. **Funtime Foxy holds a strong resemblance to Foxy in Five Nights at Freddy's, scrap the eyepatch and hook. *The Copyright Catalog lists the character and their core series counterpart as "Foxy the Pirate (Adventure Version-Funtime)" and "Foxy the Pirate (Funtime Version)" respectively, which confirms that Funtime Foxy is officially just another version of Foxy in the same vein as how the Toy animatronics are representative of the same characters as the Withereds. *Funtime Foxy is the only Sister Location character currently playable in FNAF world **Funtime Foxy is also the first animatronic in the main FNAF series (excluding FNAF world) to have their appearance revealed before their game is even announced. *Even though the Funtime Foxy in FNaF World looks to be to be the intact version of Mangle, this one is not. *As Scott had said on Steam, Funtime Foxy's jumpscare is the scariest jumpscare to him. *It's impossible to avoid Funtime Foxy's jumpscare because it will always scare the player at the end of Night 3. *Funtime Foxy's gender is debatable, like Mangle's, and it changes throughout the game. On Night 1, HandUnit does not address Funtime Foxy by any pronouns. On Night 2 the Angsty Teen addresses Funtime Foxy as a male once and on Night 3 HandUnit addresses Funtime Foxy as a female two times. **Scott put this into the game as a joke due to debate by the community. This joke is shared with Phantom Mangle from FNaF World on the loading screen (switching between male and female) and FNaF 2 Mangle where Scott confirmed their gender to be "Yes." * As shown in the blueprint of Funtime Foxy, it can release variable scents. Error * During Funtime Foxy's jumpscare the 2 top face plates are noticeably clipping through there ears, same happens with Funtime Freddy but its less noticeable. Category:Animatronics Category:Sister Location Category:Animal Animatronics Category:Female Category:Band Members